Clopin et Kay
by CleyBodet
Summary: Deux hommes, Clopin et Kay, se rencontrent à Paris après l'arrivée de ce dernier. Clopin découvre des nouvelles informations sur lui, alors que Kay revit une situation qui lui a déjà porté préjudice par le passé.
1. Un nouveau chapeau

La charrette était lourde et la jument commençait à fatiguée, c'était une route bien longue que celle entre Nantes et Paris, plusieurs jours de cheval, plusieurs nuits dehors en plein hiver, heureusement que la charrette était couverte et remplie de beaucoup de peaux et de tissus. Kay et sa jument n'étaient qu'à deux heures de la capitale à présent et elle tenue jusqu'au bâtiment que Kay avait acheté il y a de cela deux mois. C'était une ancienne maison dont le rez-de-chaussée était assez vaste pour faire un atelier, son ancienne propriétaire était couturière, maintenant il appartenait à un chapelier.

Ses parents ne l'auraient jamais laissé faire cette « folie », mais ils n'étaient plus derrière lui désormais, ils n'étaient pas mort, mais la vie fait parfois que l'on doit partir pour vivre sa vie de façon saine, et c'était le cas de Kay.

Il avait une réelle passion pour les chapeaux, ses préférés était ceux en cuir et il ne quittait jamais le sien qu'il avait orné d'une belle plume blanche qu'un marchant itinérant lui avait vendu, il ne savait pas de quel oiseau elle provenait mais elle était fort belle, bien longue et prenant le vent d'un air joli. Il était ravi de pouvoir enfin ouvrir sa chapellerie, d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà un stock et que demain était jour de marché à Paris, tout près de chez lui.

-Tu va voir Célestine, _dit Kay à son cheval_ , demain va être une grande journée ! Je sens que quelque chose d'incroyable va se passer !

Il attelait Célestine à un endroit spécial devant la maison qu'il avait demandé qu'on lui installe avant son arrivée. Il déchargeait toute sa charrette seule durant toute l'après-midi et passait la soirée à sélectionner les chapeaux qu'il mettrait sur son stand le lendemain. Tout était prêt : la table pour entreposer était prête à être sortie, les chapeaux était rangés en ordre, seules ses affaires de tout les jours n'étaient pas totalement rangés mais il terminerait cela demain, le plus important c'était le marché. Le lendemain, il se réveilla caressé par le soleil à sa fenêtre.

Le soleil se levait sur Paris, passant ses doux rayons sur les toitures et illuminant la Seine d'un éclat chaleureux qui annonçait une bonne journée, sauf pour Clopin. Il y a une semaine qu'une nouvelle famille de gitan était arrivé à la Cour des Miracles et ces derniers avaient un coq qui le réveillait tout les matins alors qu'il avait pour habitude de dormir bien plus longtemps que cela.

« Je mangerais bien un bon poulet ce midi » se disait-il en se frottant ses yeux encore ensommeillé et en faisant un premier pas en dehors de son lit. Il dormait sur un lit arrangé qui était un assemblement de plusieurs étoffes colorés venant de pays étrangers rembourré de plumes de divers oiseaux auxquels il aimerait bien ajouter le coq à sa liste. Le sommier était des planches de bois récupérées sur lesquelles étaient gravés des petits dessins enfantins, et il y avait accroché un tissu qui faisait office de rideau de lit.

Aujourd'hui il allait faire un spectacle de marionnettes, comme tout les jours en somme. Sa carriole était laissée sur la place où il allait constamment faire ses spectacles, c'était une petite place qui rejoignait trois petites rues et les enfants du coin l'adorait lui et ses histoires. Sauf qu'il était trop tôt pour y aller maintenant alors il fallait s'occuper. Il décidait tout simplement, en faisant cuir ses œufs dans une poêle, qu'il irait faire un tour au marché, comme il se levait tôt en ce moment, c'était l'occasion pour lui d'en profiter, habituellement, à cette heure-ci, il dormait.

-Tu deviens bien matinal ! _Lui dit Esméralda s'appuyant à sa fenêtre laissée ouverte._

Il lui répondit avec un regard qui laissait entendre qu'il n'était certainement pas réveillé, il basculait ses œufs de la poêle à son assiette sous le regard de la jeune femme, puis s'approchait d'elle pour lui fermer la fenêtre devant son nez. Elle semblait un peu en colère par rapport à la réaction de Clopin qui, voyant sa mine renfrognée, décidait de fermer aussi son rideau. Elle ne se laissa pas faire et passait par la porte.

-Je devrais faire réparer cette serrure. _Dit-il en s'asseyant et arrachant un morceau sa baguette._

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Monsieur le Roi des gitans. _Dit-elle en en posant sa main sur le dos d'une chaise._

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu sais, _commença-t-elle en s'asseyant_ , cela fais un an que l'on est ensemble avec Phoebus, c'est notre anniversaire de rencontre dans une semaine et j'aimerais bien qu'on fasse une petite fête avec toute la Cour des Miracles pour lui montrer comment nous célébrons les moments importants.

-On chante, on danse, mais il le sait déjà, il a participé à nos fêtes.

-S'il te plaît Clopin ! _Demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux._

-Bon d'accord, je t'organise ça. Mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes de faire ce regard, tu n'es plus une enfant, finis les caprices.

-Merci Clopin ! _Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras de force._

Puis elle partait, laissant Clopin se réveiller devant son reste d'œufs au plat.

Kay trépignait d'impatience, il avait déjà sorti sa table et fait sa présentation, c'était le plus matinal de tous les marchands du coin. Les gens du peuple, eux, étaient déjà là et tout le monde s'extasiait devant ses créations, en trente minutes de marché il avait déjà fait deux ventes, deux avaient acheté des petits chapeaux ronds en feutres ornés de fausses fleurs en tissus et d'un ruban. Mes habitants de Paris étaient souvent plus aisés que dans les autres villes et du beau monde passait parfois.

-Vous faites de fort beaux chapeaux jeune homme. _Lui dit un homme d'environ soixante ans._

-Merci Monsieur ! Êtes vous l'archidiacre de Notre Dame ? _Demanda-t-il remarquant son habit._

-Vous avez l'œil ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis l'archidiacre Pierre Jaquet. _Dit-il en lui tendant la main._

-Enchanté, il lui serrait la main, je m'appelle Kay et je suis le nouveau chapelier du coin.

-Dîtes moi, ces petits chapeaux pour enfants sont tout à fait charmants, mon neveu les adorerait, mais il ne passe pas souvent à Paris. Avez-vous de quelconques esquisses que je pourrais lui faire parvenir ? J'aimerais lui en offrir un pour son anniversaire dans deux mois.

-Oui bien sûr, je vais vous chercher ça.

Il disparut derrière ses tables couvertes de tissus blancs sous lesquels étaient caché ses esquisses, il avait tout prévu, ses clients aimaient beaucoup pouvoir garder avec eux des dessins pour les montrer autour d'eux, ça lui faisait en même temps de la publicité, et pour lui, faire plusieurs dessins n'était pas un souci. Il prenait le paquet d'esquisse de chapeaux d'enfants puis se releva d'un coup.

-Voici les différents modè …

Ce n'était plus l'archidiacre devant lui mais un homme, certainement du même âge que lui, habillé de rose, de violet et de jaune avec un très beau chapeau violet en feutrine orné d'une belle plume jaune. Il avait les cheveux noir mi- court, des yeux noir et un bouc fournis.

-Je … _Bafouilla Kay._

-Vous ? _Demanda Clopin._

-Vous avez les esquisses ? Interrompit l'archidiacre.

-Euh … Oui les voilà.

Il les tendit nerveusement à l'archidiacre qui le regardait bizarrement, il était raide et bafouillait, Clopin se demandait s'il n'avait pas peur de lui à cause de ses habits de gitans, et peut être parce-que s'en était vraiment un. Il avait tout de même remarqué son chapeau en cuir, bien ciré avec cette si belle plume. Le chapelier se retournait vers lui après avoir expiré un bon coup, peut être était-ce la présence du religieux qui l'embêtait ?

-Très beau chapeau. _Lui dit-il plus assuré._

-Merci ! Je peux en dire pareil du votre.

-Merci également. Dîtes moi, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'aimerais que vous me dessiniez un chapeau unique. _Dit-il en s'appuyant sur le présentoir en se penchant vers Kay qui était de l'autre côté et les yeux plein de détermination._

-Oh euh, bien sûr ! Vous le voulez comment ?

-Je suis plutôt dur en chapeau, est-ce possible de le dessiner ensemble pour que je sois sûr qu'il me convienne ?

-Bien sûr, il vous suffira de passer à mon atelier qui se trouve juste derrière vous après le marché.

-Génial, je repasserais en fin d'après-midi.

-Je serais ouvert. Au fait, je m'appelle Kay. _Dit-il en lui tendant la main._

-Je m'appelle Clopin. _Répondit-il en lui serrant la main et esquissant un sourire en coin._

Kay avait l'air d'un extravagant costumé en personne normale, il portait une chemise beige très ample qui rentrait dans son pantalon noir bouffant, par-dessus il avait une double ceinture qui portait des sacoches en cuir et des outils pour la chapellerie certainement. Il avait des yeux noisettes, des cheveux châtains longs attachés en chignon déstructuré et un bouc taillé. Il avait un quelque chose d'intéressant que Clopin ne comprenait pas

Il se regardèrent quelques instants, puis se lâchèrent la main.

-À plus tard alors. _Dit Kay en lui souriant._

-À plus tard.

Clopin partait, intrigué, mais il avait hâte de commencé l'élaboration de son nouveau chapeau. Il aurait l'occasion de découvrir en quoi ce Kay était si intrigant. Peut être l'avait il déjà croisé ? Il s'en souviendrait sûrement.

Plus tard dans la journée, il allait à son spectacle de marionnettes, qui se déroulait bien, comme tout les jours. Quand il eu finit, il fermait les rideaux de la petite scène et il s'était assis adossé à l'un des l'un des murs de la carriole. Il regardait attentivement sa marionnette de lui-même, jouant avec ses bras, l'observant sous tout les angles en réfléchissant. Il devait aller à l'atelier de Kay pour concevoir son nouveau chapeau, il revoyait l'homme dans sa tête et ressentait une appréhension à cet échange.

-Toi tu ne pourrais pas me dire ce que je dois faire ? _Demanda-t-il à sa marionnette._

-Tu dois aller faire faire ton nouveau chapeau ! _Lui fit-il dire._

-Je sais … ça fait des années que j'attends l'arrivé d'un bon chapelier et quand il en arrive un je m'inquiète pour rien.

Il restait là, les bras croisés et regardant son plafond se demandant pourquoi l'excitation d'avoir un nouveau chapeau s'était transformé en appréhension.

Kay était en train d'élaborer un de ses nouveaux chapeaux, il avait inventé un modèle qui s'inspirait de quelques autres que portait certains nobles espagnols, il en avait croisé sur la route et avait trouvé leurs particularités fort jolies. Le soleil commençait à s'abaisser à l'horizon et Clopin ne s'était pas montré. Il était un peu déçu mais ses clients revenaient toujours à un moment donné, alors il viendrait sûrement un peu plus tard ou demain.

Alors qu'il pensait à cela, Clopin poussait la porte de l'atelier, c'était une grande pièce presque carré où était entreposé pleins de chapeaux différents, un muret séparait le magasin de l'atelier, ce qui permettait aux personnes à l'intérieur de voir l'ensemble de l'atelier et du magasin, chose très apprécié des enfants qui aimaient bien le voir travailler, il avait eu la même disposition atelier / magasin à Nantes. Kay se levait de son tabouret pour aller à sa rencontre, Clopin regardait autour de lui, émerveillé.

-Je n'avais jamais vu autant de chapeaux. _Déclara-t-il alors que sa plume jaune tournoyait en même temps de lui._

-Vous n'êtes jamais entré dans un atelier de chapelier ?

-Pourtant si. _Son regard rencontra celui de Kay, qu'il détourna aussitôt._ Mais ce n'est pas tout les chapeliers qui ont un magasin aussi fournis, on voit que vous êtes passionné.

Il s'approchait de tout les chapeaux à sa portée pour les admirer de plus prêt, Kay le regardait faire, fier de lui et de son travail. Clopin effleurait du bout des doigts les détails en feutrines, les coutures décoratives et les plumes de presque chaque chapeaux, happé par un si minutieux travail.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que j'attendais un chapelier aussi doué que vous pour faire mon prochain chapeau.

-Je suis honoré de pouvoir en faire un pour un passionné comme vous. Si vous le voulez bien, nous pouvons aller nous assoir dans l'atelier.

Clopin semblait surpris de la proposition de Kay, mais il avait toujours fonctionné de la sorte, il lui semblait que ses clients étaient plus à l'aise et avait l'impression de vraiment prendre part à la confection de leurs chapeaux lorsqu'ils prenaient place à ses côtés pour le dessin du futur ouvrage. Il lui montrait un autre tabouret de la main, l'invitant à le rejoindre à se table de confection. Il prenait le chapeau sur lequel il travaillait précédemment pour le mettre de côté, saisissait une grande feuille et un bout de fusain qui taillait avec un petit couteau avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux brillant de curiosité.

-Quel style de chapeau vous ferais plaisir ?

Ils échangèrent ainsi durant une trentaine de minutes. Clopin avait vraiment une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait, ce qui attisait la motivation de Kay. Lorsqu'il expliquait la forme qu'il voulait, les détails ou les décorations il mimait le chapeau sur sa tête comme s'il le portait déjà. Kay devinait alors, même si ses habits le laissaient entendre, que Clopin était un saltimbanque, il était dynamique et sa façon d'interagir avec les autres et d'être lui-même tout simplement le rendait absolument passionnant. Il se perdait parfois dans la contemplation de ses mimiques théâtrale et sentait son regard sur lui lorsqu'il détournait son intention sur le dessin.

-Et bien, _commença Kay_ , nous avons finis ! Ça va être un ouvrage très intéressant à faire.

-Vous pensez l'avoir fini pour quand ?

-Le temps de tanner le cuir, d'élaborer les détails … J'en ai pour une semaine environ.

-Dans une semaine nous organisons une fête pour les ans de rencontre d'un couple à la Cour des Miracles, nous avez qu'à livrer le chapeau et rester pour la fête si ça vous dit.

-Mais je ne connais pas ces jeunes gens …

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, c'est surtout une excuse pour faire une grande fête, danser, chanter en buvant de la bière.

-Et bien, _répondit-il en esquissant un sourire, l'air surpris_ , je serais ravi de me joindre à cette fête, nous dirons que je fête mon arrivée à Paris.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, Clopin semblait ravi de sa réponse. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers une des fenêtres de l'atelier et voyait que le soleil s'était déjà couché.

-Il se fait tard, _dit-il_ , je vais vous laisser, je vous ai déjà pris assez de votre temps.

-Vous savez, j'élabore des chapeaux par passion, ça ne me dérange pas de finir tard.

-Est-ce que j'ai quelques choses à vous avancer ?

-Vous savez, _commença-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux_ , on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais j'estime pouvoir faire confiance à un passionné comme vous alors vous me paierais quand je vous livrerai le chapeau.

-Vous faites confiance à un gitan comme moi ?

-Je ne fais pas de différences entre les gitans et les autres personnes du peuple.

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un en France lui disait une chose pareille, généralement les gens du peuple se méfient des gitans comme de la peste. Il était planté sur le tabouret, surpris, happé par l'expression grave qu'avait pris Kay et son regard profond et compréhensif.

-Pourquoi ?

C'était le seul mot qui venait à la tête de Clopin à cet instant, ce n'est pas quelque chose avec laquelle il avait l'habitude et ce n'était pas compréhensible pour lui.

-J'ai mes raisons.

Kay c'était renfermé sur lui-même le regard perdu dans le vide et les bras croisés sur le torse.

-Sur ce, je vous laisse rentrer chez vous.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, une dernière poignée de main et Clopin rentrait chez lui. L'air grave et pensif de Kay l'avait un peu inquiété, qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arrivé par le passé pour être aussi compréhensif et mélancolique ?


	2. La grande fête

Le lendemain Clopin était resté chez lui, un sentiment particulier l'avait envahît depuis la veille et il ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien. Chose assez rare, quoi qu'il lui arrivait c'était difficile de l'empêcher d'aller faire son spectacle de marionnettes, à moins qu'il y est de la pluie ou de la neige, intempéries qui empêchent les enfants de sortir le voir.

Il était simplement assis par terre, dans sa chambre et il s'amusait à lancer des couteaux dans le mur en bois en face de lui sur lequel était accroché un dessin de l'ancien archidiacre Claude Frollo, il avait volé ce portrait avant que sa maison soit vidé après sa mort, comme une espèce d'ancienne rengaine. Il avait enlevé son chapeau pour appuyer sa tête contre le mur, laissant voir sa calvitie.

-Je peux entrer ? _Demanda Esmeralda en passant sa tête au travers de la fente laissé par la porte entrouverte._

Il ne répondait pas, lançant un nouveau couteau atterrissant sur le nez de Frollo. Esmeralda comprenait alors que quelque chose n'allait pas et se donnait la permission d'entrer. Elle s'assis à côté de Clopin qui continuait son jeu, la mine fatiguée de sa nuit agitée.

-Tu veut en parler ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il lâchait le couteau qu'il avait dans les mains, soupirait un coup et balançait sa tête en arrière. Il ne semblait pas vouloir parler mais Esmeralda était têtue.

-La dernière que je t'ai vu dans cet état c'était la veille de la révolte contre l'ancien Roi des gitans que tu avais mené toi-même.

-Mais cette fois là je savais pourquoi je n'allais pas bien, je stressais. _Dit-il enfin._

-Et là tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive ? _Dit elle en s'appuyant sur son bras droit pour se tourner dans sa direction._

-Non.

-Tu ne peut pas me décrire un peu ce qui t'arrive ?

D'abord il hésitait, puis il décidait que comme c'était Esmeralda, il pouvait se confié. Il avait pris soin de la jeune femme depuis ses six ans quand elle est arrivé en France. Elle était presque comme sa fille, à la seule différence qu'il ne voulait pas endosser les charges de père, ils préféraient se considéré comme frère et sœur.

-Hier matin je suis allé au marché et j'ai rencontré le nouveau chapelier du coin. Il est arrivé hier d'après le boulanger. Et nous avons conçus toute la soirée d'hier un chapeau qu'il va me fabriquer pour la semaine prochaine.

-Et bien ? _Dit-elle étonné_. C'est génial tout ça !

-Non c'est pas génial ! _Dit-il soudainement en se tournant vers elle d'un air grave._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas dans cette histoire ? _Demanda-t-elle étonné par sa réaction._

-Je sais pas si c'est la conception de ce chapeau ou quoi mais je me sens chamboulé, parfois stressé, anxieux mais très excité par ce nouveau chapeau. Quand je suis allé à l'atelier j'avais une appréhension immense qui s'est calmé pendant la réalisation du dessin, mais en sortant j'étais intrigué par ce chapelier.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Kay. _Dit-il en soupirant._

Esmeralda comprenait d'où venait toutes ses émotions contradictoires, elle esquissait un petit sourire de satisfaction et décidait de ne rien lui dire, il fallait qu'il comprenne de lui-même sinon il risquerait de se renfermer sur lui-même, elle le connaissait bien à présent.

-Quand est-ce que tu le revois ?

-Dans une semaine pour la livraison de mon chapeau. Je l'ai aussi invité à rester à notre fête.

-C'est gentil de ta part, j'ai hâte de voir cette personne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. _Elle se releva._ Je vais rentrer chez moi et te laissait cogiter sur tout ça.

Elle partait. Le laisser cogiter ? Cogiter sur quoi ? Elle savait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas et ça commençait à l'énerver. Et pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Kay de la tête ? « Je dois arrêter de m'inquiéter sur mon chapeau » se dit-il en reprenant un couteau.

On était la veille de la livraison du fameux chapeau et Kay déposait et attachait la dernière plume sur son œuvre, un peu chapeau en cuir ciré muni d'une tour en ruban de cuir violet, un motif en fer forgé par l'artisan d'à côté et deux petites noires devant une grande plume qui avait réussi à teinté en jaune. Il était fier de son œuvre et devait la livré demain. Il va y avoir aussi cette fameuse fête. Clopin l'intéressait et c'était clair pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à effacer son visage de sa tête et il avait fortement envie de le connaître plus. Il décidait d'aller voir Célestine dans son box aménagé dans l'arrière fond de l'atelier. Il lui faisait quelques caresses le long de sa crinière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je devrais faire ma belle ?

La jument le regardait avec un regard de compassion mais elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre et ne comprenait que son sentiment de détresse.

-Je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence mais il m'intéresse beaucoup tout de même.

Célestine secouait sa tête rapidement, Kay posait sa tête sur le dos de la jument, dépité. Il savait que si cette situation devenait plus intéressante, elle deviendrait plus compliqué dans le même temps.

-Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit toujours compliqué …

Il se dit que de toute façon rien n'indiquait que Clopin avait le même intérêt pour lui, alors il s'apaisait et repris son souffle. Si personne ne dérape, tout irait bien.

Il décidait d'aller prendre un bain dans sa bassine en planche, il avait mis de l'eau à chauffer un peu avant, c'était un moment de grande détente pour lui. Ensuite il allait dans son lit et il trouvait vite le sommeil, apaisé par son bain et par ce qu'il s'était dit plut tôt dans la soirée.

Le lendemain, il passait une dernière couche de cire sur le chapeau, le rangeait dans une boîte à sa taille et commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de rester à la fête. « Je n'ai qu'à chercher à être purement amical ». Il mettait une veste en laine noire pour sortir dans le froid du soir, enfilait ses poulaines en cuir noir, mettait la boîte contenant le chapeau sous son bras et il partait en direction de la Cour des Miracles.

Quelques rues plus tard il arrivait dans ce fameux endroit que tout le monde évitait d'ordinaire la nuit, c'était une grande place donc toutes les fenêtres des maisons était illuminés, plein de personnes étaient là à boire, à jouer de la musique et danser, on aurait dit qu'il y avait plus de peuple ici que dans tout Paris. Quelques gitans avec une carrure imposante avaient remarqué Kay qui cherchait Clopin du regard.

-Alors petit, _dit le plus grand_ , qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis chapelier et je viens pour li …

-Tais-toi ! On s'en fou de ta vie. _Dit l'autre en passant son bras sous le cou de Kay laissant tomber le paquet par terre._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la dedans ? _Demanda le premier._

Il ouvrait la boîte et sortait le chapeau.

-Quel beau chapeau ! Il le mit sur sa tête.

-Personne ne pourrait se payer un chapeau pareil alors ne va pas nous faire croire que tu venais le livrer à quelqu'un d'ici.

Kay ne pouvait pas répondre, il essayait de retirer le bras du gitan qui était en train de l'étouffer. D'autres gitans regardaient la scène en rigolant. Kay sentait que son cerveau commençait à manquer de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _Demanda Clopin en colère voyant la scène._

-Ce français s'est permis de venir sur nos terres ! _Dit le gitan derrière Kay sans le lâcher._

-Lâche le. _Ordonna-t-il en colère._

Il lâchait Kay qui, étant retenu depuis pas mal de temps, tombait en avant. Clopin le rattrapait en s'avançant rapidement, la tête de Kay atterrissait sur son torse, il avait passer ses bras sous les siens pour le rattraper. Kay repris sa respiration et se relevait.

-Merci. _Dit-il en tâtant son cou._

-De rien. _Lui répondit-il en souriant_. Et vous, _il s'adressait aux deux gitans_ , n'agressez plus personne de la sorte sans avoir d'alibis ! Et ceci est mon chapeau. _Il enleva le chapeau de la tête du gitan._

-Pardon mon Roi, je ne savais pas que c'était pour vous.

-Je m'en fou pas mal de tes excuses, retourne à la fête avant de m'énerver encore plus, et toi aussi.

Ils s'en allaient sous les ordres de leur Roi qui observait son nouveau chameau avec attention. Kay, lui, l'allait regardé dans sa posture de régent, il avait plus d'assurance que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, il se tenait bien plus droit et dégageait un charisme incroyable. Il enlevait son ancien chapeau pour mettre le nouveau qui lui allait à merveille.

-Il est parfait ! _S'exclama Clopin sous le regard des autres gitans._

-Je suis ravi qu'il vous plaise.

Clopin lui jetait une bourse avec la somme pour le chapeau dedans, cette assurance qui accroissait étonnait Kay qui était presque bouche-bée devant son nouveau comportement. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

-Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'histoire d'argent entre nous, je propose que nous nous tutoyons. _Proposa Kay._

-Et bien, _répondit Clopin étonné_ , j'en serais ravi.

Il lui sourit sincèrement et le cœur de Kay battait un peu plus vite, il s'avait très bien ce que ça voulait dire et c'était mauvais.

Clopin lui proposait de lui faire faire le tour de l'endroit, il observait Kay regarder ce nouvel endroit pour lui avec des yeux curieux comme ceux des enfants. Il avait appréhendé ce moment toute la journée et maintenant tout allait mieux, c'était bien le chapeau.

Ils profitaient de la fête et commençait à parler de tout et de rien. La bière coulait à flot mais Clopin et Kay étaient plus intéressés par leur conversation. Pendant que certains dansaient et chantaient, eux étaient autour d'un coin de table, une chope à la main.

-Et tu es arrivé à Paris quand toi ? _Demanda Kay._

-Je suis ici depuis que j'ai seize ans. Donc ça fait vingt deux ans. Mais c'est la première fois que je m'arrête dans une ville.

-Cela doit faire bizarre de s'arrêter de bouger après une vie de nomade non ?

-Un peu oui, mais de toute façon quoi que l'on fasse on est majoritairement détesté de la population, alors pouvoir vivre dans un lieu fixe est un luxe.

-Et qu'est ce que tu fais pour gagner ta vie du coup ?

-Je fais des spectacles de marionnettes pour les enfants, et ça me suffit pour vivre, ici nous ne payons pas de loyer et c'est déjà une grosse épine enlevé du pied.

-Je devrais peut être me reconvertir en saltimbanque. _Dit Kay en ricanant._

-Même un chapelier pourrait venir si je le laisse entrer. _Il lui fit un clin d'œil._

-C'est vrai que monsieur est Roi ! _Il se leva et fit une courbette._

-Vous parlez de quoi ? _Dit soudainement Esmeralda qui venait d'apparaître devant eux, appuyé sur la table et sa tête posé dans des mains._

Clopin et Kay sursautaient en même temps, les yeux de la jeune femme étaient emplies de curiosité et elle était accompagné de Phoebus.

-Kay, je te présente Esméralda et Phoebus, compagnon. Et je vous présente Kay, le chapelier.

Après des poignées de mains échangés et les présentations faites, Phoebus et Esméralda s'étaient assis en face des deux hommes qui devenaient étonnement silencieux.

-Depuis quand faites vous des chapeaux ? _Demanda Esméralda._

-Depuis que j'ai dix ans, j'ai commencé très tôt.

-Et comment as-tu appris ? _Demanda Clopin, curieux._

-C'est là que ça devient intéressant. C'est un gitan itinérant venant d'Espagne qui m'a appris en me montrant, il ne parlait pas bien français, il m'avais pris sous son aile comme un père, mais j'allais le voir en cachette car mes parents avaient peur des gitans.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu apprécie les gitans ?

-Entre autre.

-Vos parents faisaient quoi ? Demanda Esméralda.

-Ce n'est pas important.

Clopin le regardait, attristé car il comprenait ce que ça voulait dire dans les grandes lignes. Esméralda n'insistait pas non plus, mais Phoebus ne connaissait pas ce genre de situation.

-Puis-je vous demandez pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il maladroitement._

Clopin et Esméralda le regardaient d'un air grave et accusateur. Kay semblait un peu plus fermé et pris une grande gorgée de bière refusant de répondre. La conversation changeait drastiquement grâce à Esméralda qui prenait la main de Kay pour le tirer au milieu de la place où tout le monde dansait. Il résistait.

-Je ne sais pas danser.

-Aller c'est pas très compliqué ! _Insistait Esméralda._

Il la suivait à contre cœur. Elle luit tenait les deux mains et essayait de le faire bouger avec elle. Kay remarquait qu'elle dansait très bien et sa jupe volait gracieusement autour d'elle. Elle avait remarqué que Kay ne la regardait pas comme tout les hommes et décidait d'être un peu plus curieuse. Il commençait un peu à se prendre au jeu.

-Vous ne me regardez pas comme les autres hommes.

Kay la regardait dans les yeux, elle semblait malicieuse, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose et qu'elle essayait de lui sortir les vers du nez.

-Je sais où tu veut en venir, mais détrompe toi, je ne regarde personne comme ces hommes te regardent.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Les yeux de la jeune femme montraient Clopin. Mais Kay restait statique.

-Je t'assures que tu te trompes. L'amour est un sentiment qui ne m'intéresse pas.

-N'as-tu jamais été avec quelqu'un ?

-Non, ça ne m'as jamais intéressé.

Esméralda était bouche-bée, elle s'était trompé. Mais ça ne l'a frustrait pas, elle était plutôt surprise de cette réponse tellement elle était assuré de son hypothèse.

Elle l'observait le reste de la soirée, même quand Phoebus et elle s'étaient en allé pour parler avec d'autres personnes de la fête, après tout, ils étaient le centre de toute cette soirée. Au milieu des félicitations de la foule, elle les regardaient de loi , parfois ils riaient ensemble, parfois ils semblaient parler de choses sérieuses, mais plus les verres de bières s'enchaînaient et plus ils se rapprochaient pour ne pas tomber de leur banc.

-Je penses que j'ai bu une pinte de trop. _Annonça Clopin._

-Oh aller ! Une dernière ! _Dit Kay en levant un index vacillant._

-Non, même pour toi, c'est une mauvaise idée. _Dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule._

-Tu as peut-être raison, je pense qu'il faut que j'aille me coucher. _Dit-il en se frottant les yeux._

-Vous semblez bien remplis d'alcool tout les deux ! _Dit Esméralda qui avait encore apparue._

-Est-ce qu'il y a des fois où tu arrives normalement durant une conversation ? _Demanda Clopin._

-Non, jamais et tu le sais. Vous pensez pouvoir rentrer jusque chez vous Kay ?

-C'est pas parce que tu es jeune que tu es obligé de me vouvoyer.

-Penses tu pouvoir rentrer chez toi Kay ?

-Absolument !

Sur cette exclamation il se levait d'une traite, droit et sûr avant de tomber en arrière droit comme un piquet, basculer par-dessus le banc pour au final atteindre le sol lourdement. Il se relavait, se tenant à ce même banc.

-Bon, ça va peut-être être difficile finalement.

Clopin l'aidait à se rassoir sur le banc, il était un tout petit peu moins bourré que lui mais il ne marcherait sûrement pas droit non plus.

-Et si tu dormais chez Clopin ?

-Quoi ?! _S'exclama Clopin._

-Et pourquoi pas ? Vous n'avez aucunes raisons de refuser, ce ne serait embêtant d'aucunes façons n'est-ce pas ? _Dit-elle avec un grand sourire_.

Clopin et Kay la regardaient le même regard de colère. Elle préparait quelque chose, c'était évident.

-Et bien, si tu le souhaites, ma porte t'es ouverte. _Dit Clopin à Kay._

-Ce ne serais pas de refus. _Se résolu-t-il._

Kay avait compris que, vu son état, il ne pourrait pas rentrer, même aidé il serait une plaie. Clopin pris le bras de Kay autour de son cou pour l'aider à marcher et Phoebus faisait de même à son opposé pour stabiliser la structure vivante qu'ils formaient à présent. Ils traversaient la place pour rejoindre une petite maison dont le loquer était cassé. Phoebus les lâchaient à la porte d'entrée. Kay et Clopin montaient ensuite quelques escaliers pour rejoindre l'unique chambre de la maison. Ils n'ont pas échangé un mot, Kay s'étalait sur le large lit de Clopin et s'était endormie instantanément, chaussures aux pieds. Clopin avait retiré les siennes et s'affairait à défaire celles de Kay, puis s'étala sur le côté du lit près du mur du fond, en évitant d'écraser Kay et s'endormait lui aussi.


End file.
